


chaque jour je t'aime davantage

by majesdane



Series: a softer meme [1]
Category: Bomb Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If only she were brave enough.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	chaque jour je t'aime davantage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [a softer meme](http://roslindi.livejournal.com/7412.html?thread=200180#t200180). | Prompt: "We are terrible for each other, and, yes, we are a disaster. But tell me your heart doesn't race for a hurricane or a burning building. I'd rather die terrified than live forever."

When he kisses her, he tastes like smoke and coffee and it's hardly the most romantic thing, the two of them wedged in-between boxes in the storeroom and just out of sight. She presses her face against his shoulder while his lips trail along his neck; he smells like soap and sweat and a little like the cologne Bob used to wear, before the war. When he was still young and strong. Happy.   
  
(When  _they_  were happy.)   
  
(Was it really so long ago?)   
  
There could be somewhere for them, Lorna thinks, wildly, at times like this. Maybe. It's only when they've snuck away for a few moments to be alone together, does she allow herself to dream. And why not? She likes to think that it helps soothe away the sting of reality.   
  
It doesn't. But she can pretend -- she's gotten really good at that.   
  
She knows they shouldn't do this. She can't even count the reasons why -- it seems like every day she's thinking of new ones. It doesn't seem to matter, though; she wishes that it did.   
  
_Why not burn bright?_   
  
She hadn't been able to sleep that night, his words ringing in his ears, the memory of his hands on her skin suddenly more vivid than before. Bob found her the next morning, asleep on the couch. When he asked her how she'd ended up there, she didn't know what to say. Somehow even the simplest thing seemed so complicated now.    
  
(She'd let herself burn.)   
  
(If only she were brave enough.)


End file.
